New Moon Disaster
by IntoxicatedLove
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't make it? New Moon based story with a turn of events! Please Read and Review! Its only a one shot story and I hope this brings ur emotions out as it did to me when I wrote this story! Hope u enjoy!


**Hey! This is my third Story and I hope u all like it!**

**Im not sure on the ending yet soo plz review and help me with any advice!:D**

**Im sooo sorry its sooo short! but I dnt think theres anythink more to write :D**

**and Im sooo sorry that its a tragic, _again. _**

**and Im sooo sorry to all those Big Big Edward fans out there (including me :D) but I had the idea and just had to write it down :D**

**New Moon Disaster**

Bella's POV

I was running to save him. He who didn't love me. He who had left me. He who was about to commite suicide because he thought I was dead. I was running like my life depending on it. My life did actually depend on this. I couldn't imagine a world world without him. I wouldn't live through a world without him. I could live if I knew he was still out there, if he was still in the world. That was bareable. But knowing that he was dead, dead because of me. That was completely unbearable.

I looked up to see the clock in the distance. The minute hand seconds away from the number twelve. I wasn't going to make it. But I had to try. I pushed past another crowd of people before I saw him. My memories hadn't done him justice. His perfect pale face, his his perfect messy hair, his perfect eyes. There was only one problem. I couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden beneath his perfect eyelids. I then imagined me in his arms again. The warm sensation that came from his cold skin. I longed for that feeling again. I longed for him again. But I knew that it was impossible. He didn't love me. He was doing this all through guilt. I knew that after this, everything would go back to normal. The Cullens would all go back to their lives, leaving me alone again.

A load ringing of a bell disrupted my thoughts. I looked up again, to see that both hands were pointing towards the twelve. I was too late. There was still a wide space between us and I couldn't get there in time. I saw him take a deep breath and then walk out into the sunlight. It was beautiful. His skin was encrusted with a thousand diamonds. My memories had remembered this well. But I couldn't appreciate his true beauty as I felt my stomach sink. I was too late.

"NO!!! EDWARD!!! NO!!!" I screamed but I was drowned out by the bells chimes. He could still hear me. He opened his eyes quickly. That was the last time I saw those eyes.

Suddenly a group of cloaked creatures started dragging him away, into the shadows. I kept on running. Running to save him. That was when I heard it. A roar that was soon scilenced. I knew what had happend. I stopped dead. I could hear people mumbling behind me but they soon got drowned out by a load voice in my head. _He's dead! _it said, over and over again, _Edwards DEAD! _I couldn't concentrate. All I wanted to do was to run to him. But my knee's wouldn't let me. I fell on them. I suddenly realized that my eyes were over flowing with tears. He was dead.

"Edward," I whispered through my unmoving lips. I reached forward but fell on my face. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back. The sun seaped through my eyeslids burning my salty eyes. I didn't care. My one true point of living was gone. I felt unconciousness growing on me every second, but I prevented it. _He's Dead! _was all I could think. I layed there for what felt like forever. Nothing bothered me. I just stayed there, trying to grasp the fact that he realy was dead.

Cold arms awoke me from my thinking. They cradled me and carried me somewhere. Curiousness fell over me. Who was this person? I decided to take a peek at who it was. The next sight frightened me. All I could see was a grey cloak. The one cloak that that the others were wearing. Rage over flowed me. I started throwing my strongest punches that I could conjore up. I knew it wouldn't hurt them but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me right now. I just wanted to kill this person. It took a while before this thing found out I was trying to hurt it. It pulled back it's hood and showed they're face. A pixie like face that I recognized was reveiled.

"Alice?..." was all I could say.

"It's me Bella. It's o.k. Everything is o.k," she said, although her face didn't look o.k.

"It's not o.k Alice. I failed! He's dead," I sobbed onto her shoulder. "He's dead," I whispered again. He was dead. He was dead. He was _dead_. My whole world was crumpled. My whole world was dead. He was my world. Even though he didn't love me I couldn't help but to love him. "I love him, Alice and he's dead," I said my tears kept on flowing out.

"It's o.k," she said again. Why did she keep on saying that? It obviously was not O.K!

"It's not o.k, Alice, It's not O.K!" I shouted. Guilt then creaped over me. It was not Alice's fought that he had died, it was mine. Only if I hadn't jumped off that stupid cliff!! Everything would be normal. Alice would still have a brother, Carlise and Esme would still have a son, Jacob would not be worrying at all and Charlie would be fine at home. Everyone would have been happier if I hadn't done that stupid thing. I felt the need to jump off a larger cliff where no one would save me. I would not have to worry at all about anything. Everyone would be better off. I had suddenly made my descision. Life had no value to me anymore. I was not wanted anymore. I would actually jump.

"Bella. Don't," Alice whispered to me,"Live for Charlie, Bella. Live for Charlie."

I then realized that Alice was right. I had to live for him. No matter how better his life would be if I wasn't there he would still fall to pieces if I did die. So now I was living half of a life. Charlie, the only thing that kept me alive. Charlie the only person that kept me going.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D** **It's just a random ending that popped into my head when I was reading New Moon.**

**Like I said, plzz review and help me on ideas for the ending!**

**cullengirlatheart**

I hope u all love it!

Disclaimer: I dnt own Twilight :( It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer :( But yet again, shes letting me borrow them again! YAY! :D

* * *


End file.
